microsoft_agents_creative_survival_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The villager Supper!
'''The villager Supper! '''is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series, and the tenth episode of the series overall. This episode was released on October 2, 2016. Characters The Microsoft Agents * Genie * Robby * Peedy * Bonzi * James * Merlin The Villagers * Joe * Simon * Peter (New Villager) * Sam * Biff * Angelina * Alex * Dr. Trayaurus * Mailman Villager The YouTubers * DanTDM The Pets * Lucy * Larry * Grim Transcript DanTDM: Well Grim, Trayaurus is still on vacation and I have to take care of his lab. That's Trayaurus' first day, you know! Well, I better go build some buildings outside. ... Mailman Villager: Hi Dan. You just got mail from someone. DanTDM: Oh really? Let me read it at the lab. Thanks for giving me some mail! Mailman Villager: You are welcome! DanTDM: Hey Grim, I just got mail from someone and it said, "A Mail for Dan." I will read it to see who sent this. "Dear Daniel Middleton, there is a party going on at the Microsoft Agents' house, and you will do your Big Brother experiment! Love, Dr. Trayaurus." Wait a minute! Trayaurus sent this to me! Oh, that loser is going to pay for this! Oh well. Intro Robby: Welcome back to Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series. Last time, we upgraded our bedroom, and it is time for us to have a Villager Supper in our house. I have no idea what Villager Supper means. Oh well! Genie: Wait, Angelina? Why are you not in your house with Alex? Angelina: Because Genie, it's a Villager Supper. Bonzi: Yup, that's the case. Well, we are off to meet Joey (The Mayor of Minecraftia) to talk about the tragic explosion yesterday. ... Peedy: Aha! There he is! ... Joey: What brings you here? Genie: Well Joey, there was a tragic explosion at our house yesterday. Joey: Ooh! That sounds like a bad event! Merlin: Yeah, I know. Joey: So anyways, last night, there was a zombie outbreak at your house and they tried to kill you. But then, the Creeper blown up your house but luckily, you rebuilt it. Peedy: Yes, that's what happened. Anyways, we have to go for now. Bye Joey! I hope you have a nice day! ... Merlin: Now you are at our house too? For the Villager Supper? Alex: Yes. It's a Villager Supper because we have a house swap. Peedy: Good lord! What kinds of things that you brought for us? Alex: Well, go check at our apartment! Genie: Okay Alex! Thanks for letting us know! ... James: Okay, we are in the Villager's Apartment. I heard that they have Minecraft cameras set up at Dr. Trayaurus' lab and at our house. Let's write the list. Hmmmm... Let's see. Cam 1, Cam 2, and Cam 3! There we go! All done! We set up and wrote down the list of cameras! Bonzi: It's going to be night time in here, so we are going to bed in the new look of our bedroom. Good night! Video Category:Episodes Category:Main